


Song of the Succubus

by Shabby Abby (KJPearl)



Series: Succubus Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJPearl/pseuds/Shabby%20Abby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved once, with all my heart. It taught me all I know about hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of the Succubus

I loved once,

With all my heart.

It taught me all I know

About hate.

 

I loved you with all of me.

I gave my soul to you.

I was young, you saw that.

I was sweet, you heard that.

I was weak, you felt that.

I was naïve, you used that.

 

Why would you not?

Love to you is not a commitment.

Love is not a risk

Love is not even a game.

Love is powers, you once heard,

And it is by that phrase you live.

 

I was a tool in your talented hands,

The paintbrush of an artist.

The painting you made was my life,

To paint it was my right,

But I gave it up for gentle words,

Sweet promises in the night.

 

But from you I learnt the truth,

The thing I have never forgotten,

Your own words as you walked away,

To get power all that’s needed is a sweet fool’s love.

So now I walk throughout the lands

Teaching the lesson you taught.

Love is not commitment, a risk or a game

Instead, power, in its truest of forms.

 

Are you proud that you took my innocence from me?

That it was you who opened my eyes?

Do you care that you lead me into this,

The darker side of life?

 

For never again in my life will I love

Not human

Not spirit

Not beast.

I wander the earth as a husk of a girl,

I steal from others their peace.

I and my sisters come to you,

At night and take your sleep.

 

We are the women you once burned

And the lovers whom you spurned.

For whom else world we be?

Not strangers traveling distant roads

Which you will never see.

 

There was a time,

When I was young,

I gave a man my heart.

That time has gone

For now I know

He shot it with a dart.


End file.
